La noche te trae problemas
by mica-prongs
Summary: Creo uqe esto no fue una buena idea dijo Lily Que pasaría si en una noche te cambia las cosas!que pasaría si tus sentimientos te traicionan!todo relacionado con una apuesta entre los merodeadores y las chicas...es un oneshott


Era un día tranquilo en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lo de tranquilo cabía respetar en que los merodeadores no habían hecho ninguna broma ese día pero volvamos a la descripción. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba sin nubes en fin un día perfecto.

Un grupo de tres chicos estaban acostados debajo de un árbol disfrutando del sol y hablando entre ellos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, el del medio tenía el cabello desordenado color azabache con ojos avellana que se escondían atrás de unos lentes y el último y no menos importante, era un chico morocho con ojos celestes. Ellos eran los merodeadores, grandes bromistas de Hogwarts y los casanovas de la época.

-Chicos el colegio está muy tranquilo no creen- dijo el chico de ojos celestes

-Si tenes razón Sirius…no tendríamos que planear algo para divertirnos?-preguntó el chico con cabellos desordenados

-James, Sirius solo tienen que esperar 5 minutos y se van a divertir un poco…pueden esperar- dijo el último chico

-Sí Remus…-dijeron los dos

Los chicos se callaron y se dedicaron a mirar el cielo. Estaban esperando una señal para la catástrofe y su diversión. Entonces de repente se oyeron dos gritos por todo el colegio diciendo: BLACK!!!LUPIN!!!!!!

-No se como siempre tenes razón Lunático- dijo Sirius

-Esto es injusto ustedes se divertirán!!-dijo James

Dos chicas se acercaban hacia ellos. Una de ellas tenía el cabello lleno de gelatina verde y su ropa estaba llena de una sustancia pegajosa mientras que la otra tenía su cabello teñido de color amarillo y su ropa tenía carteles que decían: Amo a Sirius Black.

-Lupin juro que te mato- dijo la primera

-Pero Annita querida

-No me digas Annita!- le respondió- Como osas a hacerme esto?

-Pero cariño… No te gustó el regalo?- preguntó él con voz de inocente

Anna Totlian era una chica con el pelo color negro con unos ojos grises que hacían que nuestro querido merodeador se muriera cada vez que ella lo miraba. Una de las cosas que la chica odiaba era a los merodeadores al igual que sus dos mejores amigas…aunque guardaba un secreto que no se animaba a compartir.

-Black!!!Vos sos tarado o te haces? Ya te dije que yo a vos nunca en mi santa vida te voy a querer u amar!-dijo la última

-Pero amor…-comenzó a decir Sirius

-NO SOY TU AMOR!!!!!!-dijo Helen

-Ross cariño ya tendrías que admitir que estas muerta por mí

-Sí muerta estoy de querer matarte!!!!!

Helen Ross era una chica con cabellos castaños claros con ojos violáceos-azulados. Era una chica simpática, amigable, linda, amable pero cuando lograbas sacarla de quicio estabas muerto. Solo una persona lograba hacerlo, Sirius Black. Para Helen, Black era un mujeriego y un estúpido en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Mientras Helen y Anna discutían con Remus y Sirius, James pensaba en una persona que todavía no había llegado. Estaba planeando algo para saber donde estaba…hasta que se le hizo la luz.

-Ross- llamó James

-Que quieres Potter?

-Donde está Lily?

-Con Jack

Jack. Ese nombre le trajo una ola de celos a James Potter. Como se atrevía ese chico tonto de Ravenclaw a estar cerca de la chica?!. Por que tenía que salir con todos menos con él?!. Sonrió traviesamente sabiendo lo que sucedería.

-Disculpen esta preciosa charla-dijo James a los 4 que estaban discutiendo…bahh mas bien las chicas estaban discutiendo…

-Que quieres Potter?-pregunto Anna de mal modo

-No lo trates así a mi amigo-dijo Sirius

-No te metas cabeza hueca-dijo Helen

-Cállense- contestó James antes de la discusión- Una mini pregunta…ustedes le avisaron a Evans sobre la broma?

-Por supuesto que….-comenzó a decir Anna. Abrió los ojos y miró a Helen- Oups...iremos a…-Anna se tuvo que callar porque escuchó un bello y precioso grito

-POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YO TE MATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vamos a decir que el grito se abra escuchado hasta Timbuctú y dos segundos mas tarde, salía por la puerta que daba hacia los jardines una chica pelirroja que tenía su túnica de color rojo y en su espalda la cara de James guiñando un ojo.

Esa chica se llamaba Lily Evans. Era la prefecta de Gryffindor. Una chica aplicada, amable, tierna, simpática por supuesto si no eras parte del grupo de los merodeadores o una fanática de ellos. Lily no los bancaba y odiaba mucho a un merodeador…odia a James Potter. Ella sufría de que el chico le arruinara todas las citas que podía tener, que le pidiera de salir y decirle que la amaba. Después de soportar eso por mucho tiempo con sus amigas empezaron a jugarle bromas a los merodeadores para pagarles con su propia medicina (N/A: AGUANTEN LAS CHICAS!!!PERO POBRECITOS LOS CHICOS…NOO SE LO MERECEN).

-Hola Evans- simplemente dijo James revolviéndose el pelo

-Potter dame una sola razón para no matarte en este momento

-Me amas

-En tu vida cariño -le dijo Lily

-Vamos amor reconoce que estas muerta por mí

Lily lo miró como diciendo: Estás hablando en serio?. Sus amigas le vieron la cara y por eso se pusieron al lado de Lily por las dudas que tuviera un ataque suicida contra el pelinegro.

-Pero queridas nuestras no les gustó nuestra sorpresa?-preguntó Sirius con cara de ángel

-Obvio Black-dijo Helen sarcásticamente- Estamos muy emocionadas. ERES ESTUPIDO!POR SUPUESTO UQE NO NOS GUSTÓ LA BROMA!

-Eso les pasa por habernos hecho lo que hicieron-dijo Remus

-Nosotras?Que hicimos?-preguntó Anna inocentemente

FLASH BACK

-Muy bien están listas-preguntó Lily

-Por supuesto-contestaron las otras dos

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de los merodeadores. Llegaron a la puerta y se fijaron si no había nadie que las viera entonces entraron. El cuarto estaba todo desordenado…bueno en parte. La parte de Sirius tenía en el piso el desodorante y el pantalón del uniforme, en la parte de James estaba solamente la escoba tirada en el suelo pero en la parte de Remus estaba todo limpito.

Las chicas fueron hacia la cama de sus victimas y empezaron a hechizarlos. Cuando terminaron, hicieron un wingardium leviosa y los transportaron hacia la sala común. Los colgaron de una soga que había puesto y empezaron a sacar fotos. Lo que le esperaba a los merodeadores.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la sala común se estaba riendo de los tres chicos. Los tres se despertaron y vieron que estaban colgados pero no con sus pijamas sino con ropa de mujer. James tenía una mini-falda y una remera de color rosa con su pelo también de ese color, Sirius estaba con una hiper-mini-pollera y un top de color amarillo y su pelo también estaba así y Remus tenía un pescador bien pegado a su cuerpo y una remera color verde igual que su pelo. Los chicos empezaron a gritar.

De repente se abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Se pueden callar hay gente que quiere dormir- dijo Lily

-Evans bájanos-dijo James

-Ohh Potter por fin reconoces lo que eres, yo sabía que eras medio raro-contestó Lily

-Lily que sucede?-preguntó Helen-Cuando los vio se empezó a reír y fue a llamar a Anna. Las tres se empezaron a reír hasta lloraban de la risa

-BAJENNOS!!!!-gritaron los tres

-Esperen un momento- dijo Anna. Entró a su cuarto y buscó la cámara. Salió y empezó a sacarles fotos diciéndoles a los chicos: a ver sonrían mientras que sus dos mejores amigas se mataban de la risa.

-Juro que me voy a vengar de esto-dijo Sirius-Helen nunca voy a salir con vos

-Como si me importara mucho eso-le respondió la aludida

-Annita cariño, se que me querías demostrar tu amor pero no pensé que fuera de esta forma-dijo Remus

-Lupin vos pensas que te quiero???

-Por supuesto

-Seguí soñando-le respondió ella simplemente

-Evans bájame ya!-gritó James

-Estas seguro Potter?-preguntó Lily

-Sí estoy segurísimo

-Como quieras- le respondió Lily con una sonrisa malvada en su cara

Hizo un movimiento con la varita e hizo que los chicos cayeran al suelo golpeándose algunas partecitas de su cuerpo.

-Están bien?-preguntó Anna

-Sí amor estamos bien- respondió Remus

-Que mal!!!Lily lo tendrías que haber hecho con más fuerza a ver si encuentran alguna neurona en su cerebro-dijo Anna

-No creo que las hubiesen encontrado si nacieron sin ellas-agregó Helen

-Chicas es hora de irnos a cambiar que tenemos clases- dijo Lily. Helen y Anna entraron a su habitación pero Lily se quedó en la puerta para decirles a los chicos- Vuélvanos a molestar y juro que las fotos van a llegar a lugares que ustedes no se imaginan

-Que Evans? Se las vas a dar al director?-preguntó haciendo el vivo James

-No Potter van a aparecer en el profeta y después las va a ver tu mamá- respondió Lily y entró a su habitación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Nosotras no fuimos- dijo Helen

-Sí claro y yo soy un mono-contestó Sirius

-Lo sé Black si no tenés una sola neurona

-Potter te acordás lo que te dije si me molestabas de nuevo?-preguntó Lily

-No refréscame la memoria con un beso-dijo James

-Te la voy a refrescar de otra manera-dijo Lily. Ella se adelantó y le pegó en la nuca- Espero que te hayas acordado

-Son unas miedosas-dijo Remus

-PERDON?!?!-dijeron las tres

-Sísisisis lo son-apoyaron a Remus los otros dos

-Lupin yo a vos te mato!!!-dijo Anna

-A besos?-preguntó él

-No a piñas!!!!-gritó ella alterada

-Como pueden decir que somos miedosas!Si les respondimos cada una de las bromas que nos hicieron y nos bancamos a las estúpidas de sus fans acosándonos-dijo Helen

-Estas celosa cariño?-preguntó Sirius

-Nunca!

-Hagamos una cosa si ustedes pasan toda una noche con nosotros-comenzó a decir James pero al ver las caras de las chicas- por supuesto despiertos, nosotros reconocemos que no son miedosas

-Estás completamente loco?!-casi gritó Lily

-No es mala idea…así nos vana demostrar que no son miedosas…no creo que les asuste estar con nosotros no?- dijo Remus

-Para nada- contestó Anna

-Cielo me encanta como me das la razón

-Cállate Lupin

-Chicas vayámonos a cambiar-dijo Helen- Nos vemos en media hora en la sala común para arreglar todo y decirles si aceptamos

Las chicas se dieron media vuelta y se fueron caminando hacia la sala común. Los chicos las veían irse como si fueran ángeles caídos del cielo. James y Sirius felicitaron a Remus por lo como había hecho que las chicas cayeran en su trampita.

Media hora más tarde, los chicos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común hablando y llegaron las chicas para interrumpir su conversación. Por supuesto antes de hablar, Sirius recibió una cachetada de Helen (una de las tantas que ya le había dado) por haberla besado.

-Bueno ahora que terminaron su show- dijo Remus. Helen y Sirius los fulminaron con la mirada- Hablemos de lo que les propusimos. Aceptan o no?

-Por supuesto que aceptamos-dijo Anna

-Yo sabía cielo que querías pasar una noche conmigo-dijo Remus

-Si claro Lupin- le respondió ella sarcásticamente

-Establezcamos unas pequeñas reglas: 1º de esto ni una palabra a nadie, 2º nada de sobrepasarse y 3º si lo hacen las fotos pasado mañana están en el diario, entendido?

-Claro cariño- le respondió James

-Alguna regla quieren poner?- preguntó Helen

-Sí- dijo Sirius- No pueden pegarnos y todo el mundo tendrá que participar de los juegos que hayan esta noche

-De acuerdo-dijeron las chicas

-Pero una cosa más…no podemos llamar por nuestros nombres- preguntó Anna. Todos la miraron sorprendidos- Lo siento chicas pero odio que me llamen con sobrenombres o con mi apellido

-Claro Anna- dijo Remus sonriéndole

-Bueno preparen sus juegos, nosotras los nuestros- Lily se levantó acompañada de sus amigas- Nos vemos a la noche en su cuarto

Cuando las chicas se fueron ellos empezaron a hablar mientras hacían la lista de juegos para esa noche:

-Están seguros que es una buena idea?-preguntó James

-Sí Cornamenta no te preocupes tanto- le dijo Sirius

-Pero…-comenzó a decir James- Lunático que te pasa?

-Nada…solo que me sorprendió que Anna pidiera que nos llamemos con nuestros nombres

-No es nada raro- dijo Sirius- Igualmente es solo por esta noche

-Por eso mismo-dijo James- Hay que hacer que esta noche nos crean

-Que nos crean que?-preguntó Sirius

-Que realmente las queremos- dijo Remus

-Jajajajajaja- se reía Sirius- Por favor yo???querer a Ross??

-Canuto no te hagas el tonto. Nosotros dos sabemos que te gusta ella si no te portas igual con ella que con las otras chicas. Dale reconoce que te morís por Helen

-No- dijo Sirius

-Dale dale dale dale dale dale- insistía James

-ESTA BIEN!- gritó Sirius- Me gusta Helen

-Por fin lo reconoció- dijo Remus

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías. Igual no te da bolilla- agregó James

-Hacete el vivo- dijo Canuto- Como si a vos Evans te diera la hora!Teoricamente ella te odia pero igual te mantuviste sin estar con una chica desde hace un mes y medio mientras que Lunático quiere a Anna desde que entramos a primer año creo

-Claro que no!-dijo el aludido

-Claro que sí!-dijeron los otros dos

-Bueno en conclusión queremos a tres chicas, que son diferentes a las otras pero que no nos dan bolilla- hizo un pequeño resumen el merodeador más inteligente

-Sí espero es esta noche todo cambie- dijo James

-Nosotros también- dijeron Remus y Sirius

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS

-Por que les pediste que nos llamaran con nuestros nombres?- preguntó Helen

-Porque odio que nos llamen con sobrenombres- contestó simplemente Anna

-Sí claro…como si a vos te molestara que Lupin te llame de esa forma

-Mentira!!!!!

-Anna no mientas…sabemos que te gusta Lupin desde primer año- dijo Helen

-Está bien lo reconozco me gusta pero no quiero ser otra más del montón. Quiero que me respete- dijo Anna- Aparte no se que me dicen si a ustedes le gustan Black y Potter respectivamente

-VOS ESTAS LOCA!!!!CLARO QUE NO!!!-dijeron las dos aludidas sonrojadas

Luego de unos minutos: - Está bien lo reconozco me gusta un poco Potter- dijo Lily

-Por fin lo reconoces vos también. Era obvio que en el fondo lo querías- dijo Helen

-No te hagas la viva. A vos te gusta Black- le contestó Lily

-Bueno bueno….es verdad gusto de Black- reconoció Helen

-Juremos que esto nadie lo va a saber salvo nosotras- propuso Anna

-Lo juro- dijo Lily

-Yo también- agregó Helen

-No es necesario que lo diga- dijo riendo Anna- Bueno hagamos la lista y cambiémonos

Las chicas se pusieron a hacer la lista y se pusieron sus pijamas. Las tres estaban muy lindas. Por supuesto lo habían hecho a propósito. Lo único que faltaba era que fueran desarregladas.

-Bueno listas?- preguntó Helen abriendo la puerta

-Sí claro- dijo Anna pasando por la puerta

-Creo que esto no fue una buena idea- dijo Lily cerrando la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de los merodeadores

Fueron hasta el cuarto de los chicos y ellos ya las esperaban sentados en sus camas. Tanto las chicas como los merodeadores tenían puestos sus respectivos pijamas, por lo que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a sus "parejas".

Sirius solo llevaba un bóxer negro con perritos, dejando ver su cuerpazo (AHHH! SE ME CAE LA BABAAAAAA!!). Helen NO creía lo q veía, sus pectorales y su tan bien formado cuerpo, y tuvo que desviar muuucho la mirada para que no se notara cuanto le gustaba el físico del muchacho Sin embargo, ella no se quedaba atrás, y tenía puesto un camisón con breteles, color negro y blanco con 3 perritos dibujados. Sirius casi se cae de la cama, al ver como se contorneaban las curvas de la chica, mientras que pensaba lo que daría él por ser uno de los tres perritos de la vestimenta. "Algún día le mostraré cuán perruno puedo ser si es lo que le gusta, jejeej" (N/A:PERVERTIDO EL CHICO EHHH!JAJJAA)

Por otro lado, James no cabía en sí de su asombro al ver a su pelirroja en ese atuendo. Vestía un short y una remera de breteles de color azul francia y tenía dibujos de gatitos, muy bonitos. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que la remera le quedaba un poco corta y se le podía ver su perfecta pancita, dejando a James atontado por tanta belleza (N/A: pillinnnn!! Jajaja). A su vez, Lily no paraba de ver a James que llevaba un jogging color gris claro y nada arriba. La chica notó como se sonrojaban sus mejillas cuando iba subiendo su mirada hasta ver el cuerpo del chico mientras pensaba "que bueno que está por diossss!".

Remus y Anna, si bien fueron un poco más disimulados, tampoco dejaron de clavarse miradas en el otro. Remus llevaba un pantalón de pijama color negro y tampoco nada en su parte superior, y aunque el lobito no formaba parte del equipo de quiddich, tenía un cuerpo muy formado también, dejando a Anna muy asombrada ya que nunca había visto al merodeador de esa manera (en otras palabras: necesitaba 8000 tarros para la baba!). Lupin estaba realmente shockeado, jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a la chica de sus sueños así y fue tal la sorpresa que no pudo reprimir una sonrisita atontada. La chica vestía un short con una remera de breteles al igual que Lily, con la única diferencia de que era de color gris con el dibujo de una "chica mala" que decía: "I want you…do you want me?". Remus sacó sus pensamientos más profundos y salvajes y no podía parar de pensar "yo te quiero solo para mí, y pobre del que se te acerque. Algún día el mensaje de ese pijama será solo para mí"

bueno van a mirarnos por mucho más tiempo o ya podemos empezar? – dijo Helen que fue la primera en reaccionar y puedo ver como los chicos devoraban a ellas con las miradas, aunq pensándolo bien ellas también disfrutaban de la vista.

Al decir esto todos volvieron a la realidad y el primero en responder fue siriusín:

si querés empezamos, aunq no me molestaría quedarme así por mucho tiempo

siempre tan desubicado, Black.- respondió Lily al ver q su amiga no emitía sonido

tranquila preciosa q no son los únicos que pueden mirarse…nosotros también si es lo que te preocupa- le dijo james a la chica de ojos verdes que no tuvo más remedio q enviarle una mirada furiosa.

bueno basta. Empecemos. Esta es nuestra lista.- Anna le pasó la lista a los chicos, y Lupin dijo:

Muy bien acá está la nuestra. Que les parece si hacemos papelitos con cada uno de los juegos y sorteamos cuál será el primero?

está bien. Nosotras hacemos los nuestros, y uds los suyos

Así se pusieron a recortar y escribir papelitos hasta que tuvieron todos. Los pusieron en una bolsa, y fue Sirius el que dijo:

yo saco!!!, - a lo q Helen respondió:

Por q siempre vos? No, esta vez yo seré la primera.

bueno, dejen de pelearse! Sacará Sirius. Hey! No me mires así! Vos no sos tan chiquilina como él, o si?- dijo Lily

Esta bien. Aunq sigo sin estar de acuerdo.- y le sacó la lengua a Black.

Paso a seguir. Sirius sacó un papel de la bolsa y todos se juntaron alrededor para ver cuál era la primera cosa q debían cumplir. El juego q salió fue "la botellita", a lo que los chicos pusieron carita de feliz cumpleaños, y Lily cara de preocupación. Anna fue la primera en romper el silencio.

y de q se trata ese juego?- respondió al ver las caras de sus amigos, salvo la de Helen q era de igual confusión q la de ella.

Lupin le respondió con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro: el juego es muy fácil. Se pone una botella en el medio de la ronda y en la persona q para tiene q besarse con la segunda persona en donde se pare la botellita.

Helen casi se cae del espanto, pero no tuvo más remedio q quedarse callada. James, sin embargo, tomó la palabra: tenemos q establecer reglas. 1º, el que toca toca y no tiene más remedio q besarse.

2º, el beso debe ser de lengua y no puede durar menos de 1 minuto.- agregó Sirius

eso si que no!, en el juego muggle no es así! Solo es un beso en los labios! – exclamó Lily

tranquila princesa, no voy a morderte, si es lo q te tiene preocupada- respondió james con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Aunq el juego no sea así, nosotros ponemos las reglas, porq nosotros lo propusimos. Cuando toque un juego suyo, Uds. podrán establecer sus propias reglas.

Lily y Helen iban a replicar, pero Anna se adelantó y dijo: está bien. No nos queda opción.

Al ver la cara de sus amigas, les dijo: lo lamento, a mí tampoco me agradaría besar a ninguno de ellos, pero nosotras aceptamos en un principio. Debemos cumplir con nuestra palabra.

me encanta cuando me das la razón, hermosa- le susurró Lupin al oído tras acercarse por atrás.

pero a la primera que se quieran propasar, juro q las fotos no solo se ven en el colegio sino también en el profeta!- respondió Lily un tanto enojada, aunq ella sabía q no veía la hora de besar a "su" chico, sobretodo dsp de verlo en esas fachas.

si, y el tiempo se toma con reloj cronometrado. Ni un segundo más.- dijo Helen de mala manera tmb.

Y además el beso se da en el baño, sin la presencia de los otros. – acotó Anna

Pues entonces, los invito a sentarse y disfrutar de la función.- esto fue dicho por Sirius q le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a Helen q ella no respondió.

pero tendremos q sentarnos chico-chica-chico-chica, pq sino no va a salir nunca el juego. – acotó james al instante en q Helen, Anna y Lily se sentaban juntas en el suelo.

estoy de acuerdo. Princesita, ven y siéntate a mi lado – le dijo Sirius a Helen posando su mano en el suelo como invitando a Helen a su lado.

no me llames PRINCESITA!! – le gritó Helen enojada

está bien corazón, no te enojes conmigo, sabes q soy muy buenito en realidad–y puso una carita de perrito mojado a la q Helen casi se desmaya de lo tierna q era.

Finalmente, se sentaron james, a su lado Lily, Remus, Anna, Sirius y Helen.

Helen fue la primera en hacer girar la botella. Ésta se paró en el lugar de Lily. La recién nombrada se puso nerviosa y muy colorada cuándo james dijo: espero tener suerte y q sea yo el afortunado, no lo crees?

Helen volvió a girar la botella, y sin q se dieran cuenta Sirius hizo un movimiento de varita para q se detuviera en james.

Lily se puso pálida y pudo ver como james no cabía en sí de felicidad. Con la sonrisa más seductora que pudo dijo: parece q es tu día de suerte.

Lily, cuando pudo decir algo, soltó: esto no es casualidad, hicieron trampa!

tranquila Lily, si así hubiera sido, lo hubiésemos visto, no te parece?- le dijo Anna.

estoy de acuerdo Lily, no tienes más remedio.- la apoyó Helen. Esta sabía q no podía ser casualidad, pero tmb sabía q en el fondo Lily, se moría de ganas de besar al merodeador.

Lily casi las mata cuando escuchó lo q decían, pero al verse derrotada, no tuvo más remedio q decir: está bien. Pero rápido.

no pensé q estuvieras tan apurada en besar a mi amigo…vaya…si q va a ser una noche reveladora…- dijo Sirius con suspicacia

no seas ridículo. No es eso. Solo q cuanto antes pasé, más rápido podré borrar la sensación de mi mente.- respondió la "víctima"

tranquila mi vida, q dsp de mi beso, no vas a querer ni poder borrar todas las sensaciones que te va a provocar.

Y así, Lily y James fueron al baño y escucharon a Remus y Anna decir "listos, preparados, ya!". Se fueron acercando. Lily estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y cada vez más rápido. James al percatarse de esto le susurró al oído: no tengas miedo, no voy a hacer nada q no quieras.

gracioso q lo digas, salvo por la parte de q yo no quiero besarte – estaban tan cerca que podían ver cada peca de sus caras y recordar cada facción.

Fue ahí cuando james la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, para decirle con una voz muy melosa: estás totalmente segura de q no querés?

Lily ya no podía responder. Su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único q sabía era q, aunq no quisiera decirlo, se moría de ganas de besarlo. Era su sueño. Pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo. Él seguramente la haría sufrir y ella no estaba dispuesta a llorar por él. Bajó la mirada y dijo:

s s si…Potter sabes q yo no quie…-pero no pudo seguir ya que él la tomó de su barbilla para mirarla bien a los ojos y la besó en los labios. Se sentía taan bien. James no paraba de pensar en lo tierno q eran esos labios, en lo dulce que se sentían, y en el rico olor a vainilla q desprendía el pelo de "su" pelirroja.

Lily por otro lado no sabía q pensar. Solo sabía lo q sentía. Se sentía taan segura en sus brazos. En esos momentos no le importaba otra cosa más que seguir sosteniendo aquel beso que los unía y que la hacía sentir la chica más feliz del universo.

En eso sintió como el chico quería profundizar el beso, y ella, aunq no sabía muy bien q hacer, también quiso hacer el beso más "apasionado".

Luego de un minuto, se escucha desde afuera un "listoo!", y se separan, aunq en realidad no querían hacerlo. Cuando se separaron, James veía q la pelirroja seguía con sus ojos cerrados, y le susurra: y ahora? Tampoco tenías ganas de besarme?

Ella se puso toda roja y todavía muy nerviosa por estar tan cerca del chico, no supo q decir. Él sonrió, y dijo descaradamente: fue tu primer beso?

Ella no supo más q asentir. A lo q él respondió: me alegra q haya sido yo el primero, y debo decir q para ser tu primer beso, me ha gustado y mucho.

Lily enrojeció hasta la punta de su pelo, y james le sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

Salieron del baño, y por las miradas que tenían sus amigos, estaban rojos seguramente.

A pesar de esto, Lily exclamó: no quiero ningún comentario, y pobre del que diga lo que sucedió en esta habitación.

El juego continuó, y como era de esperar, Sirius se besó con Helen, no sin antes discutir acerca de q habían hecho trampa. Igualmente la chica no tuvo escapatoria y se encerró en el baño con el joven. Cuando escucharon la señal, Sirius se acercó a la chica y sin rodeos la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y la besó. Ella, pensando q iba a ser un beso brusco trató de zafarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Sirius fue muy tierno con ella y que ese beso era muyy dulce. Aunq Helen tenía experiencia en besos (tenía a medio colegio atrás debido a su simpatía, su desenvoltura, y también, obviamente, por su físico), no pudo negar q Black sabía besar, y q a pesar de decir q lo odiaba, ese beso fue el más lindo de su vida.

Cuando se terminó el tiempo, el "canino" con una cara de seductor nato, le preguntó: y q te pareció?

A lo q Helen respondió con cara de "mmm…lo estoy pensando": para ser un beso tuyo, no estuvo mal.

eso es todo lo q tenés para decir? Q "no estuvo mal"?

y q esperabas? Aunq tienes q admitir q mi trabajo estuvo bien.

si, bueno…es pasable – le dijo con voz de picarón

A si? Eso nada más? Entonces me parece q no te quedó muy claro el asunto…

querés q lo volvamos a intentar así no te quedan dudas?- dijo maliciosamente y acercándose cada vez más, si eso era posible

no, yo creo q fue suficiente…- y en un tono más bajo, q Sirius igual pudo escuchar, agregó- …por hoy

Salieron del baño, y Sirius por dentro no cabía en su felicidad. "Su" chiquita le había dicho, de una manera u otra, q quería repetir ese beso, y él estaba seguro de q no era solamente porq besaba bien, sino q a ella él le gustaba.

Obviamente, se hizo trampa otra vez, y para agrado, digo desagrado de Anna, le tocó su turno con Remusín. Nuevamente se volvió a entrar al baño, y cuando supieron q podían empezar, Remus de una forma muy caballerosa la tomó en sus brazos y le dio su beso. Había q aceptar q ese chico besaba bien, pensaba Anna, y aunq no quisiera decirlo tampoco, con ese beso le quedó confirmado que era el chico de sus sueños. En ningún momento se sobrepasó, ni nada por el estilo, sino que fue muy romántico, para sorpresa de Anna q pensaba q el chico iba a ser un descuidado absoluto. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y no hicieron falta palabras ya q a través de esas miradas, los dos sabían lo q el otro pensaba. Fue un lindo momento, y más aún cuando Remus le susurró al oído, acercándose más: fue el mejor beso q jamás recibí. Espero q no sea el último.

Salieron, muy colorados como era de suponer, y para romper el silencio incómodo q se vivía en ese instante, Anna dijo: pasamos a otro juego?- con deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

Sin mucho más para decir, fue el turno de Lily de sacar un papel de la bolsa, y el juego q salió fue uno q propusieron ellas llamado "verdad- consecuencia". Para sorpresa de las chicas, los merodeadores ya sabían jugar, lo cuál no les causó mucha gracia a ellas, pensando q iban a tener ventaja por ser ellos principiantes.

Helen comenzó dictando las reglas: punto nro 1, no vale cosas zarpadas, y saben a lo q me refiero – dijo con mirada severa

tranquilas, sabemos cuando estamos por pasarnos de la raya, no se preocupen- dijo james, dijo con cara de angelito.

punto nro 2, el q elige consecuencia, tiene q bancarse cualquier cosa q se le diga, y si alguno está involucrado con la prenda, no se puede oponer – aclaró Lily, sentada en el piso.

eso significa q se puede hacer prendas en parejas? Eso no lo sabia…- esta vez fue Sirius el q habló

En ese instante las chicas se quisieron matar, ya q sino hubieran dicho esto último, hubiera sido mucho más fácil el juego. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta atrás.

punto nro 3, una vez q se eligió entre verdad o consecuencia, no se puede cambiar de opción. Ah! Otra cosa, a cada uno le va a tocar la persona q le haga la pregunta, o el castigo, según lo q elija. Esta persona decide la prenda, pero el grupo también puede opinar acerca de lo q le vana preguntar o a hacer hacer (juego de palabras jajaja). La "víctima" en estos casos, no tiene poder de opinión. Creo q eso es todo, no chicas?

Si – respondieron las otras 2.

muy bien, siendo así, demos comienzo. Quién será el primero?

Todos se miraban pero ninguno emitía sonido. Finalmente, Sirius fue el q se postuló como primer candidato. La malvada de Helen, quiso hacer ella la pregunta: verdad o consecuencia?

es extraño q lo preguntes, sabiendo q voy a elegir consecuencia, sin importar lo q suceda.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa tan maliciosa, q por un momento Black pensó q no había sido una muy buena opción. Helen, como ya estaba segura de q el chico iba a responder eso, dijo: muy bien, yo seré la q formule tu castigo. Creo q lo mejor será lo siguiente: debes dejar cortarte el cabello por mí.

Sirius la miró con una cara de "VOS ESTÁS TOTALMENTE LOKA??", para dsp decir concretamente: me viste la cara? Eso no, pedime cualquier cosa, pero eso no. Sabes que con ninguna parte de mi cuerpo puedes jugar, a menos q seas vos sola, y en otras circunstancias más…como decirlo…privadas – y esbozó la sonrisa más seductora y la cara más pícara q podía poner.

Haciendo caso omiso al último comentario la chica dijo: muy bien, es eso o decir q eres gay durante un mes. Y no podrás acercarte a ninguna otra chica, no podrás besarla, no podrás salir con ellas, en fin nada relacionado.

Todos la miraban a Helen como esperando q fuera una broma, pero al descubrir q no era así, empezaron a pensar q no les gustaría estar en el lugar de su amigo.

Blackie no paraba de mirar a james y Remus con el fin de q le brindaran alguna forma de escapatoria, pero al ver q no la había, finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción:

diré q soy gay durante un mes. No me acercaré a ninguna OTRA chica, no las besaré, no saldré con ellas, ni nada q se le parezca. – cuando terminó de decirlo, les dedicó una mirada cómplice a sus amigos, q entendieron la parte de: OTRA (jejjejee…q astuto blackie eh!)

muy bien – dijo Helen – uds son testigos de q Sirius Black ha decidido por la segunda opción. Si no es capaz de cumplirla, debe atenerse a las consecuencias, q en este caso sería un corte de pelo hecho por mí- dijo sonriente, pensando q el Don Juan de Hogwarts jamás sería capaz de cumplir semejante cosa.

Luego de esto, Sirius eligió como próximo participante a Helen, como era de esperar, y sin más preámbulos le preguntó: verdad o consecuencia?

Consecuencia – respondió la aludida

OK. Debes salir durante todo el mes que yo deberé cumplir mi "castigo", conmigo. Deberás acompañarme, tendrás q cenar conmigo, desayunar, almorzar, y pasar todo el día conmigo. Nada de cachetadas, ni ninguna agresión física…ah! Y dirás q somos novios. – todo esto lo dijo como si ya lo hubiera planeado desde hace meses, y con una cara de felicidad indescriptible.

Ay blackito, me parece que no entendiste tu castigo…o tal vez no te da la cabeza?...no puedes salir con ninguna chica, y por si no te diste cuenta, yo soy una – dijo la muchacha

Si mal no entendí, vos dijiste que no podía salir con ninguna OTRA chica, lo que significa ninguna otra que no seas vos – dijo con la cara más inocente que pudo.

Eso no se vale! Sabés q yo no quise decir eso! Me rehúso a hacerlo! Eso es trampa. No me vas a hacer pasar por tu novia durante un mes aunq me pagues los 200 galeones del taller!

en ese caso queda comprobado que son unas miedosas – exclamó Remus

Y no sólo eso, sino q no cumplen su palabra, ya q estuvieron dispuestas a cumplir todas y cada una de las cosas q se "sufrirían" aquí. – agregó james

Por un momento los chicos creyeron q no les importaría y q se echarían para atrás, pero de un momento a otro, y luego de unas miradas entre ellas, Helen dijo:

está bien. Cumpliré con mi cometido. Pero q quede claro q solo lo hago para q vean q no somos ningunas miedosas, escucharon? – poniendo una cara de enfado q no tenía nada q envidiarle a las de Lily

perfecto entonces, pacto sellado. Continuemos. Turno de james – dijo Sirius

Hey! Por q yo? – respondió cornamenta

asustado Jamecito? – preguntó Lily con malicia

eso quisieras- le contestó él

Entonces yo seré la q te pregunte

q raro Lily, tenía la idea de q para ser novios, el chico debía proponerle a la chica…aunq a decir verdad, en nuestro caso, no me importaría q fueras tú la q la hiciera – dijo el chico con astucia

j aja ja muy gracioso – dijo sarcásticamente ella – ni en tus mejores sueños. Ahora, pasamos a lo importante: verdad o consecuencia?

Consecuencia.

debes besar a una chica q a continuación propondremos, y salir con ella durante 3 semanas. Tendrás q ser muy romántico, tierno, regalarle flores, escribirle poesías, y no podrás serle infiel. Le dirás a todo el colegio lo linda q es, y q es tu novia.

está bien, no hay problema. Quién será la chica?- preguntó james

la chica será…- Lily iba a decir, pero Remus se adelantó:

Lily Evans

Por un momento todos callaron, pero luego se taparon los oídos al escuchar a la chica gritar:

ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO??? YO NO SOY LA DEL CASTIGO ES ÉL!!!

Pero para las prendas, el grupo debe estar de acuerdo, y yo pienso, y creo q mi amigo Sirius también, q tu eres la indicada.

y por q yo y no Anna?- dijo Lily mirando a Remus con enfado – o es q acaso la querés solo para vos?

hey! Q me metés a mí en esto? – dijo Annita

tranquila cielo, tiene razón, yo solo te quiero para mí y jamás te compartiría – dijo Remus sin vergüenza alguna y notando como "su chica" se iba poniendo roja.

además es obvio q james lo disfrutará más si sos vos y no otra.- dijo Sirius con simpleza.

Helen decí algo! Ayúdame! Sos la única cuerda acá adentro!

Bueno amiga, lamento decir q por primera vez, y última seguramente, estoy de acuerdo con blackie. Yo también creo q serías la indicada para el caso. – Sirius sonrió.

Pero esto se trata de un CASTIGOOO! Si soy yo, no sería castigo para él! Sólo para mí!- dijo Lily desesperada

entonces hagamos una cosa. Tú estás en este castigo, y no tendrás ninguna otra prenda. Será una "consecuencia" conjunta. – dijo Anna esta vez

no, no y NO!! No me prestaré para esto!- ahora Lily fue la q habló.

cualquiera diría q me tienes miedo preciosa – le dijo james, q cada vez se sentaba más cerca de ella, al ver q se alejaba.

no digas tonterías! Y la próxima vez q me llames así, le mandaré una foto a tu mamá! – aquí james rió, ya q todavía quedaban palabras. Lily miró a los otros y dijo: este era tu turno, no el mío!-

Pero lamento decir Lily q somos mayoría- dijo Remus al ver q todos asentían menos la chica "afectada"- por lo tanto no tienes opción.

ufff! Está bien! Son insufribles todos! Pero ya tendré mi venganza, no les será tan fácil.- finalizó Lily

prosiguiendo con el juego, es el turno de Anna- exclamó Helen.

ok

Ahora fue Sirius el q tomó la palabra: verdad o consecuencia?

verdad- respondió

es verdad q te gustó el beso que te diste con Remus antes?- preguntó Black con picardía

Anna y Remus se pusieron taan rojos que parecían a punto de estallar. Luego de unos minutos, Lily dijo: y bien? Tienes q responder amiga…y acuérdate q no puedes mentir, porq lo sabremos

"_linda forma de vengarte lilita"_ pensaba Anna en sus adentros.

seguimos esperando- dijo Helen con impaciencia- no es tan difícil, solo dices si o no.

y a ti te gustó tu beso con Black? Ya q eres taan desvergonzada – dijo Lily con astucia

Ahora era Helen la q pensaba _"voy a matar a esta chica"_

no estuvo mal – respondió Helen con atrevimiento

sabía q te morías por mí, pero jamás pensé q lo dirías en público, linda.- Sirius comentó acercándose a la muchacha

Cállate blackito, sino querés perder la lengua de un tijeretazo. Además, tu también aceptaste que mi beso estuvo bien- le dijo Helen sacándole la lengua

yo dije q estuvo pasable…ni más ni menos- le dijo el canino.

bueno basta – exclamó james – no es hora de discutir quién besa mejor. Anna, debes responder a tu pregunta.

Anna tardó unos instantes, y luego, en una voz muuy bajita respondió un leve "sí".

Remus no sabía si saltar, gritar o darle otro beso a la chica, pero su única reacción fue una sonrisita de superioridad mezclada con dulzura q le susurró a Anna al oído, sólo para ella escuchara: ya te dije q a mí también me gustó mucho, no?

Ella se puso más colorada, y no sabía q decir. Por suerte nadie se percató de ese comentario de Remus, y fue james el que dijo: hora de cambiar de juego, no?

No, todavía falta el turno de Remus- acotó Sirius- no te vas a librar fácilmente lunático.

muy bien, elijo consecuencia.

A lo q james dijo: deberás dormir esta noche con Anna en la misma cama.

A VOS SE TE ZAFARON LOS CABLES? YO NO VOY A DORMIR CON ÉL!!- gritó Anna con todas sus fuerzas.

baja la voz! Nos van a descubrir y sabés q no podemos estar en el cuarto de los chicos a estas horas.- dijo Helen

Y Q DIRIAS VOS SI TE DIJERAN Q TENÉS Q DORMIR EN LA MISMA CAMA Q "BLACKITO"? – diciendo esto con tono de burla.

las cosas hay q cumplirlas. Además nadie dijo q harían otra cosa más q dormir, literalmente hablando- dijo Sirius

por amor de dios digan algo! Esto ya sobrepasa los límites!- dijo Anna desesperada y a punto de matar a todos.

yo creo q si solo es dormir, y nada más q dormir, no pasa nada. – dijo Lily – pero si te pasas Lupin, te las verás conmigo, y te juro q lo de las fotos, no será nada comparado a lo q te pase a vos.

sabés q no soy desubicado- pero al ver la cara de todos agregó- no con ella.

Bueno, listo. Todos de acuerdo?- dijo Helen

No, yo tengo algo q decir. Solo cumpliré mi parte con una condición

cuál Annita querida?- dijo james con tono burlón

Q si yo duermo con Lupin, Lily duerma con vos, y Helen con Sirius.- dijo Anna lentamente

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????? YO TE MATOOOO!!! – dijeron las chicas, posándose encima de Anna haciendo como q la iban a matar.

Hey.! No es mala idea – esta vez fue Lupin el q habló.

Las chicas miraron a Lupin con una mirada q daba mucho miedo. Pero cuando iban a replicar algo, fue Sirius el q habló: por mí está bien.

igual yo – apoyó james.

Lily y Helen no sabían q decir, ya q se dieron cuanta q eran mayoría, y no iban a tener más remedio q aceptar. Pero antes, Lily dijo:

de Lupin lo creo, pero vos pensás Anna q estos dos – y señaló a los otros chicos– no van a querer propasarse con nosotras? Vos sabés con todas las q se acostaron ya? Acaso te volviste loca?

Pero Lily, vos misma dijiste q es solo dormir, literalmente hablando – dijo Anna repitiendo las palabras dichas anteriormente por su amiga.

además, no somos ningunos monstruos, y jamás haríamos eso – dijo james

Del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho – dijo Lily

Mirá, podemos ser revoltosos, podremos haber tenido muchas novias, tal vez hasta tengamos más hormonas q cualquiera, pero definitivamente no somos abusadores. Además ustedes son demasiado importantes para nosotros, como para hacerlas sufrir – después de estas palabras de Sirius las chicas se quedaron atónitas. Acababa de decir q ellas eran importantes en sus vidas! Era como un sueño para las tres! No tenían palabras para responder, por lo q james dijo:

bueno, y? q piensan?

Q esas palabras fueron muy dulces y q nunca pensé q saldrían de la boca de Black – dijo Helen, pero al darse cuanta de q lo dijo en voz alta, no hizo más q sonrojarse.

me parece q llegaste a su corazón canuto amigo – dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Y por las caras de ellas – dijo señalando a Lily y Anna- ustedes también les llegan a sus corazones – le dijo Sirius.

bueno, basta de tanta palabrería- dijo Anna al fin

si, fue solo un momento de despiste y eso no significa q no sean unos engreídos y manipuladores- agregó Lily

sin embargo no tenemos opción, ya q son mayoría. Así q el "castigo" será de todos. Lily dormirá con james en su cama, Anna con Lupin en la de él, y yo en la de Sirius

me alegra q te guste la idea amorcito – dijo Sirius con vos seductora

no te pases Black, porq a la primera, te dejo sin hijos, no se si captaste- dijo Helen desafiante, aunq por adentro le derretía esa voz q el usaba

Luego de hablar un rato entre ellos, se dieron cuenta de q era demasiado tarde (las 7 de la mañana). Entonces se escuchó decir:

bueno, ya es muy tarde. Luego de esta noche creo q mis amigos y yo estamos de acuerdo en q no son miedosas, siempre y cuando claro, cumplan con las prendas asignadas.

cumpliremos con nuestra palabra, siempre q ustedes cumplan también con la suya- aclaró Anna

en ese caso no hay mucho más q decir- dijo Remus

que les parece si nos acostamos?- dijo james

se dan cuenta? Y a mí me toca dormir con él!- dijo Lily espantada

Luego de unas cuantas risas, todos fueron a sus respectivos aposentos, y cerraron las cortinas. Una vez tapados, los chicos empezaron a hablar con "sus princesitas":

Lily, no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada q vos no quieras. Sabés q no soy así- dijo james dulcemente

de vos ya no me sorprendería nada, sabés?- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa por estar tan cerca de su "príncipe", pq tenía q aceptar q no le desagradaba tanto estar tan cerca del chico.

por q me odias tanto Lily? No sabés q yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño? Sos muy importante para mí. No podría vivir in vos.

Al escuchar estas palabras Lily enrojeció como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no supo q responder más q: no te odio

James casi se cae de la cama al escuchar a su amada pelirroja pronunciar esas palabras.

Entonces por q no me das una oportunidad?- le dijo el chico rozándole la cara. Estaban cada vez más cerquita.

Lily no sabía q decir. Estar tan cerca de james la atontaba. No pensaba con claridad, pero finalmente dijo: porq solo sería un juguete para vos, y me dejarías a la semana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de q dijo eso en voz alta, se quiso matar. Enseguida preguntó: dije eso en voz alta?

James tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces Lily no lo odiaba, es más, lo quería! Cuando pudo responderle dijo: sí, lo dijiste en voz alta

Yooo, yooo…olvídate lo q acabo de decir – y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

Lily, escúchame. Jamás serías una cosa para mí. Sos mi vida. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quiero cuando me gritás, cuando me pegás, cuando me insultás, cuando te reís, cuando estudias, cuando suspiras. Me encanta perderme en tus ojos, sentir el olorcito a vainilla q tenés en tu pelo, me encanta sentirte cerca, incluso cuando solo es para que me grites. Me gusta todo de vos, y no puedo dejar de pensar un solo minuto en cómo poder acercarme a vos, en como hacer para q me quieras, para q me aceptes. Por favor, déjame ser alguien en tu vida.

Al terminar, se acercó a la pelirroja, la tomo de las mejillas, y suavemente, sintiendo como ella estaba temblando de los nervios, posó sus labios en los suyos.

Lily no podía reaccionar. Le encantaba todo lo q había dicho. Le encantaba como decía su nombre, como le decía cosas lindas al oído, como la hacía poner celosa cuando estaba al lado de otra chica. Cuando la besaba, sentía como su estómago se llenaba de maripositas, como se sentía segura en los brazos del muchacho, y debía admitir que él era muy tierno y en ningún momento trató de forzarla.

Cuando él dejó de besarla, vio como la chica seguía con sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera queriendo recordar cada instante de aquél beso.

ahora me vas a negar q no quisiste responder a ese beso?- dijo él susurrándole a su oído dulcemente

yooo, yooo…james, no quiero sufrir. Vos jugaste con muchas chicas, tenés mucha experiencia y me dejarías a mí al instante. Y te juro que no estoy dispuesta a llorar por vos. Porq me va a doler mucho.

jamás te lastimaría. Las otras chicas solo las usaba para darte celos, pero desde un primer momento la única para mí fuiste vos. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Al decir esto Lily se quedó callada. Le acababa de decir q la amaba.

no digas eso – pidió la chica

El q? q te amo? Pero si es verdad Lily. Juro q nunca hablé más enserio. Nunca quise a ninguna chica como te quiero a vos. Cada vez q me decís q me odias, siento como se derrumba mi mundo. Déjame protegerte. Déjame demostrarte que nadie te haría más feliz q yo.

no lo sé, james.

vamos, me vas a decir q no te gusto? Q no te gustan mis besos? Q no se te pone la piel de gallina cuando te digo algo al oído? Q no te ponés nerviosita cuando me acerco mucho a vos?- y se acercaba más a la chica- que no te ponés coloradita cuando te dijo lo linda q sos?

En esos momentos Lily ya estaba toda roja, y sentía un leve temblor por la cercanía q tenía con el chico. James sin pensarlo dos veces la volvió a besar. Al principio ella se resistió pensando q debía ser fuerte, q no debía engañarse, q james Potter siempre sería el mismo mujeriego, pero el chico era más fuerte q ella y con sus brazos la sostuvo hasta q aceptó ese beso q tanto le gustaba. Una vez más, fue james el q cortó la magia.

q sentís?- preguntó james

Cómo?- dijo una confundida Lily

q sentís? cerrá los ojos y decime q es lo q estás sintiendo en estos momentos. Pero por una vez, sincérate con vos misma

Lily, sin saber porque lo hacía, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a pensar q sentía ahora. Sin saber q lo decía en vos alta, empezó:

siento como mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte, cómo tiemblo cuando me acerco a vos, cómo mi estómago se revuelve cuando me besas, cómo mi mente se queda en blanco…me encanta el dulce sabor de tus besos, la seguridad q me das cuando me abrazas…y no puedo negar q me pongo como loca cuando te veo con otra chica, tanto q rompo lo primero q tengo a mi alcance.

Al ver a la pelirroja hablar así, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio esa imagen en la cara del chico, dijo:

otra vez lo dije en voz alta?- dijo con preocupación

Si, pero igual no te hagas drama, porque ya sabía q te sentís igual q yo

O sea q vos también te pones celoso cuando hablo con otros chicos?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa pícara

Yo no me pongo celoso!

si claro…te creo…- dijo Lily con sarcasmo

En serio! No me pongo celoso! – exclamó james, aunq en sus adentros sabía q no era cierto.

entonces no creo q te moleste q acepte la invitación q me hizo Jack para ir a hosmade este fin de semana, no?

La chica sonrió cuando vio como la cara de james se transformaba para dar paso a una llena de celos.

ese idiota…digo, ese chico te invitó a hosmade? El de Ravenclaw?- dijo apretando los dientes de la ira

sí, y no veo ninguna razón por la cuál decirle q no – dijo Lily, aunq sabía q en realidad no iba a salir con aquel chico porq había decidido darle una oportunidad a su verdadero "principito".

no podés salir con él!- dijo james en un ataque de desesperación

y porq no?- preguntó Lily con cara de inocente

Por…por..Porq debes cumplir la prenda y ser mi novia por todo el mes! Por eso!- dijo james con un leve respiro al ver q se le ocurrió una magnífica excusa.

Si mal no recuerdo la prenda, aunq era conjunta, consistía en q debías besar a una chica, cosa q conmigo ya lo hiciste, y salir con ella durante 3 semanas, no un mes…tenías q ser muy romántico, tierno, regalarle flores, escribirle poesías, y no podías serle infiel. Le tenías q decir al colegio lo linda q es y q es tu novia.

Por eso!- replicó james

Pero si mal no entendí, en ningún momento dice q yo no puedo salir con otro, es decir, solo habla de q vos no podés salir con otras, pero de mí no decía nada…

pe…pero…

a menos claro q admitas q sí estás celoso- dijo Lily provocándolo

claro q no! Yo no soy celoso!

a bueno…mejor así…no tendré ningún problema…mañana hablaré con Jack

Luego de unos minutos james no aguantó más y le dijo a la pelirroja, q se hacía la distraída:

esta bien! Lo admito! No quiero q salgas con él!

entonces sí estás celoso?- preguntó Lily una vez más

Con una voz muy bajita dijo un leve "sí"

creo q no te escuche…q dijiste?

q si! Q si! Q estoy celoso! Q no aguantaría verte al lado de ese tonto! Q cada vez q estás cerca de otro chico me pongo como loco y quiero pegarle!

Se quedó callado luego de su confesión, y Lily dijo a continuación:

me alegra q hayamos discutido ese punto

entonces vas a salir con el chico?- preguntó como si no le importara james, aunq se notaba un deje de preocupación en su voz.

no

Al chico se le iluminó la cara…Lily pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos…ese brillo q sólo tenía cuando estaba realmente feliz. Pero ella, quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

saldré con otro.

James casi se cae de la desilusión, y sin levantar la mirada, un poco irritado, le dijo: así q otro también te preguntó? Se puede saber quién?

no sé…es q el chico fue muy tierno…en realidad no me lo preguntó, pero se me declaró…- dijo Lily (N/A: q mala q era la chica!! Jajajjaa!)

ah…quién es?- dijo james cada vez más celoso

q le harás si te lo digo? Pq me acabas de decir q te ponés como loco, y no me gustaría q le hicieras daño- dijo Lily con astucia

tanto te importa él?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

más q mi vida- dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada

entonces si vos sos feliz yo jamás interferiría en tu felicidad – y bajó la cabeza tristemente

La pelirroja pensó q ya era suficiente sufrimiento, levantó la cabeza del chico por la barbilla, y esta vez fue ella la q lo besó. James se quedó tan sorprendido q al principio no pudo reaccionar, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ese beso y enseguida lo correspondió.

Cuando la chica se separó, james pudo ver la sonrisa pícara q tenía, pero lo único q preguntó fue:

Y el chico de tu vida? Q vas a hacer con él? Pq yo te quiero para mí, pero no estoy dispuesto a sufrir tampoco…no lo soportaría- suspiró tristemente

él lo sabrá entender

cómo estás tan segura?

pq si me besa otra vez como lo hizo hace instantes, juro q jamás podría serle infiel.

James al escuchar estas palabras, abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, e hizo un movimiento tan brusco q se le cayeron los anteojos. Lily los tomó, y se los puso nuevamente.

entonces el chico…ese chico q querés más q a tu vida…ese q te hace tan feliz…soy yo?

sí james, sos vos. Pero te digo una sola cosa: a la primera q me haces sufrir, no volverás a tener otra oportunidad, aunq tenga q matarme para olvidarte

James posó su dedo en los labios de la chica, haciéndola callar.

jamás vuelvas a decir eso…porq si a vos te llega a pasar algo, yo me muero contigo.

Luego de esta charla q duró bastante tiempo, y de q se sinceraron completamente, james dijo:

entonces debo suponer q tengo q ir contigo a la próxima salida de hosmade, no es así?- preguntó al mismo tiempo q jugaba con un mechón de pelo de la chica.

mmm…no sé si aceptaría – dijo con una sonrisa- además, no me has invitado.

en ese caso, querés salir conmigo en el próximo fin de semana a hosmade?

Lo voy a pensar – dijo Lily malita

Mirá que sino voy con megan, que me invitó- dijo james rápidamente

Sintiendo como su cara se ponía roja de los celos, Lily respondió:

Mañana la mato

tranquila mi amor…entonces que le respondo a Megan, que sí o que no?

respóndele que digo yo que si se vuelve a acercar a vos una vez más, si siquiera te mira, se va a quedar si ojos

me encanta que seas así de celosa, demuestra que me querés- le dijo james

creído- dijo Lily y lo besó

**En la cama de Sirius, al mismo tiempo**:

Bueno Black vos dormís con los pies para este lado y yo con los pies para el otro- dijo Helen cuando se iban a acostar

y si no quiero?- dijo Sirius acercándose, haciéndola poner más nerviosita a la chica- y si quiero dormir a tu lado como corresponde?

no empeces. Ya sabés que sólo lo hago por la prenda, porque sino no dormiría con vos.

no me lo creo- y ya se acercó tanto que estaban chocando casi su nariz con la de ella- yo creo q a vos te gusta mucho cuando trato de seducirte.

no digas estupideces. Sabes que odio que seas tan arrogante, tan creído, y que siempre quieras ligar con todas- dijo Helen alejándose un poco.

Eso me suena a celos cariño- dijo Sirius astutamente

es que no entiendes? Yo nunca saldría con vos.- y se dio vuelta quedando de espalda con el chico.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que Sirius se sentía dolido aunque no quisiera admitirlo, preguntó:

Por qué no?

por qué no qué?. Dijo Helen confundida

por qué no saldrías conmigo? Tan malo creés que soy? Tan poca cosa?

Lo dijo tan sincero y con voz tan triste que Helen se quedó callada por un momento. Le sorprendió el ver cómo parecía que Sirius estaba realmente afligido. Pero de repente reaccionó y pensó "vamos Helen, estás hablando de Black" y le dijo:

no quieras hacerme pensar como que te duele lo que te dije. Sé que vos salís con muchas chicas y que jamás te fijarías en mí seriamente. Sólo lo haces para tener una conquista más, un trofeo más en tu colección.- se dio vuelta nuevamente y una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

Sirius escuchó a la muchacha con atención y al ver su reacción se sintió más confiado.

enserio creés que sería capaz de hacerte daño a vos? No te das cuanta de que no sos lo mismo que las otras chicas para mí? No te das cuenta de que invento cualquier excusa para acercarme, para hablarte, para hacerte enojar? Yo te quiero.

no puedo confiar en vos. No después de ver cómo tratás a otras chicas. Además, teniendo tantas más lindas que yo, por qué te fijas en mí?- dijo Helen ahora sí mirándolo a la cara.

qué por qué me gustas? Pensé que era obvio- a Helen le sorprendió su respuesta, y Sirius pudo darse cuenta porque le dijo- sorprendida?

no, es sólo que..

Yo te voy a decir qué es lo que me gusta de vos. Me gusta tu carácter, me gusta cómo te enojas, me gustan tus cachetadas, me gusta como me gritas. Me encanta la forma sensual de tu caminar, cómo me provocas, como me haces sentir cuando te veo con otros chicos, esos celos que hacen que quiera matarlos con mis propias manos. Me gusta todo tu ser, tu cuerpo, tu espíritu. Pero lo que más me gusta son esos ojos en los que me puedo perder, creyendo que se para el tiempo, que no importa más nada, que si llegara a morir viendo esos ojos moriría siendo lo más feliz que podría llegar a ser nunca.

Helen no sabía que responder. Estaba totalmente shockeada. No sabía si creerle, si no, si luego de decirle todo esto Sirius le diría "te lo creíste? Fue un chiste", y toda su ilusión se perdería.

dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que en verdad puedo serte fiel y de que te quiero más que a mi vida.

yooo, yooo…no sé Sirius. No quiero sufrir como lo hacen tus otras novias. No podría soportarlo. Porque parezco fuerte pero en realidad no soy diferente a ellas.

Sí lo sos! Por eso me gustas! Porq no sos como ellas! Porque no te arrastras por mí, porque pareces fuerte cuando en realidad sos tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana. Déjame protegerte.

dame tiempo para confiar en vos. Dame tiempo para creer lo que decís.

te doy todo el tiempo del mundo y te juro que no te voy a defraudar. Pero te puedo pedir un favor?

qué?

no me niegues tus besos, no me los niegues porque en verdad que no me resisto.

no lo sé…- dijo ella ahora un poco más animada y con vos pícara.

dale! Vos también te morís por besar mis labios…- dijo él también con seducción en la voz y acercándose a tal punto que quedaron nariz con nariz.

Eh! Yo puedo tener los besos de cualquier chico que quiera- respondió ella muy lanzada como él y manteniendo la misma distancia.

Pero aceptá que ninguno se compara con los míos- dijo Sirius altaneramente

no te agrandés chacarita! Además sos vos el que quiere mis besos, no al revés!

Eso, no te lo crees ni vos. Además, yo escuché bien en el baño cuando dijiste algo así como de que no te quedó muy claro cómo beso. Si querés te doy una muestra gratis.

A cambio de qué?- dijo ella provocándolo y con una mirada tan salvaje que hizo que a canuto se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

A cambio de que me digas la verdad de cómo beso.

está bien. Pero sólo lo hago porque querés que te califique, nada má…

Y en esos momentos, antes de que termine la frase Sirius la besó.

No fue un beso romántico, tampoco un beso cualquiera; fue un beso que sólo ellos se pueden dar, esa conexión que sólo ellos pueden formar. Fue un beso salvaje, lleno de fogosidad, pero a la vez lleno de sentimiento.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron y fue ahí cuando Sirius dijo:

y bien? Del 1 al 10 que me das?- con una sonrisa demasiado pícara…

tengo que responder? No te quiero desilusionar- le dijo Helen con la misma expresión

estoy seguro de que no lo harás- dijo Sirius con autosuficiencia

tenía que salir el "súper yo Black", no???- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

nunca había pensado ese apodo…es decir, las chicas me llamaron de muchas formas, "latinlover", "superpoderoso", "matador", bueno y otros que no vienen al caso, pero me parece que "súper yo" les gana a todos…- dijo el muy creído del merodeador

Así que tus chicas te ponen nombrecitos…- dijo Helen tratando de demostrar indiferencia…- pero el mejor apodo es el mío…

sí, podemos decirlo así

Pero yo tengo un mejor apodo para vos…- dijo Helen tratando de no reírse

cuál? "amorcito mío"?

no, exactamente…creo que el que mejor va con vos es "muerto por Helen", no te parece? – dijo ella acercándose muy seductoramente al chico

Sirius se volvía loco cuando tenía a su "peque" cerca…no podía aguantar las ganas de tocarla, de besarla, de abrazarla…

después el creído soy yo? Me parece que usted me gana señorita – dijo Canuto acercándose más todavía y agarrándola de la cintura

Yo? Me ha ofendido seriamente…ahora por eso, me voy a dormir – la chica dijo esto con pucherito y se fue hacia la cama moviendo sensualmente sus caderas.

Sirius sabía que lo hacía para provocarlo…y tenía que admitir que funcionaba. El sólo hecho de verla con ese camisoncito hacía que se quedara sin habla.

y no hay besito de las buenas noches? – dijo Sirius con su carita de perrito mojado, que sabía que derretía a su chica.

Lo siento, pero ese va a ser tu castigo…hasta mañana – y se metió en la cama sin decir nada más.

Al merodeador se le subieron las 1001 ideas ahora que ella estaba acostadita en su territorio, pero en ese preciso momento, Helen se levantó otra vez y agregó:

acordate que tu cabeza va al lado de mis pies – y esbozó una sonrisa maligna cuando vio la carita de decepción del chico.

Eso no se vale! Es mi cama, yo decido cómo y con quién duermo!- dijo el muchacho haciéndose el autoritario pero con dulzura en la voz

me parece que tus chicas te acostumbraron mal blackito…vas a tener que adaptarte a mis reglas…mirá que soy muuy severa con los chicos que no las cumplen- dijo provocativamente

me arriesgaré- contestó de la misma manera metiéndose él también ahora al lado de la castaña. La tomó de la cintura y la acurrucó contra él.

ehhhh…Sirius, que hacés? – dijo la chica tratando de zafarse, aunque no ponía mucha resistencia (N/A:tenía tantas ganas como yo la guacha!!! Dale)

tengo frío…necesito calorcito – dijo Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa

bueno, entonces te traigo más mantas – hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero el chico la tomó más fuerte

nooo, el contacto con tu piel es más efectivo que todas las mantas de hogwarts juntas – dijo Sirius sin vergüenza mirándola a la cara y poniendo carita de pobrecito

vamos Sirius, no pongas esa carita…– dijo Helen muy rojita, pero sin mucha intención de que Sirius la soltara (N/A:y bueno, no es tonta la chicaaa!)

me vas a decir que no te gustan mis abrazos? – dijo acercándose más a ella aún y con la misma carita de perrito degollado, que él sabía que no resistía

bueno, está bien, pero si te propasás un poquito, aunque sea bajas tu mano 2 centímetros más, y dormís en el suelo, entendido?- dijo finalmente Helen dándose por vencida (N/A:se, se, no le hace falta mucho para que la convenzan no?)

Lo que digas hermosa- y la abrazó fuertemente quedando la espalda de la muchacha apoyada en su tronco.

Ella debía admitir que se sentía muy bien en ese estado, sintiendo el cuerpo de su Sirius, si, SU Sirius, porque no lo iba a compartir.

Él finalmente vio como su princesita se quedaba dormida y no pudo negar una sonrisa de felicidad que le ocupaba toda la cara. Al fin estaba con su Helen, sí, SU Helen, porque el primero que le pusiera un dedo encima, se iba a quedar manco.

Con esos pensamientos, él también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**En la cama de Remus al mismo tiempo…**

Remus se metió en la cama y se hizo el dormido. Anna había ido al baño, y cuando regresó, vio que Remus había ocupado toda la cama sin darse cuenta. La chica no sabía cómo hacer para meterse en la cama sin despertarlo. Se veía tan dulce, con esa carita tan perfecta, ese cuerpo tan lindo y esa sonrisa que tenía tan soñadora.

Pero en realidad, Remus no estaba dormido, sólo quería aprovecharse un pokito de la situación.

Anna no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la cama y agarrar uno de los brazos del licántropo. Así, se metió en la cama, pero cuando dejó el brazo del chico apoyado en la cama, Remus hizo como que se movió y la abrazó a Anna. La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar; se sentía tan bien estando así abrazadita…pero por otro lado era como engañarse a sí misma, ya que sabía que estaba mal, que no tenía que ceder, no tenía que dejarse llevar. Finalmente, se quedó un ratito más así, sintiendo esa seguridad que le brindaba su lobito. Estaba por despertarlo a Lupin para decirle que se corriera cuando el chico, con una sonrisa, le dijo en el oído:

estás cómoda?

Anna, que no se lo esperaba se sorprendió y casi se cae de la cama, pero Remus la tiró contra si mismo y quedaron muyyy abrasaditos (N/A: SACALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI LOBITOOO! REMUS ES MIO MIO MIOOO!).

Cuando la chica reaccionó, dsp de quedarse viéndolo a la cara por unos segundos y atontada por la cercanía, le dijo:

así que no estabas dormido! Sos un depravado! Yo sabía que no podía dormir con vos! No tendría que haberte tenido confianza! Esto es una locura! No pued..

Pará linda, baja los decibeles que vas a despertar a todos con tu vocecita- le dijo Remus aún abrazándola y sin pensar en soltarla.

no me digas lo que tengo q hacer. Pensé q podía confiar en vos y lo primero q haces cuando me acuesto es abrazarme?- dijo Anna enojada (N/a: sese…para mi q es pura actuación…quién no va a querer estar así con remisito??? Mi amor)

me parece q la q no se soltaba de mi abrazo eras vos, no lo crees?- dijo Remus pacíficamente y con una vocecita q derretía a cualkiera.

no digas tonterías…yo me estaba por soltar, lo q pasa es q soy muy inocente y no te quería despertar, nada más- dijo ella con cara de angelito.

Vos? Inocente? Si sobretodo cuando hoy te me quedaste mirando cuando entraste…casi q me comías con la mirada.

Perdón? Me parece q el q me miraba eras vos…sos un pervertido..

no puedo negarte q me volvés loco…y ese pijama te queda genial, debo admitirlo- respondió Remus con toda sinceridad

La chica no sabía q responderle. Cómo le gustaba ese chico. Y ella sabía q no era como sus amigos, bah, no era taaan parecido a sus amigos, pero aún así le molestaba q tuviera tantas fans y q eso lo hiciera un poco creído.

Por eso digo yo! Sos un pervertido! Seguramente q a todas les decís lo mismo! Encima q todas son unas tontas q caen en tus redes y se babean por vos. Q idiotas…- ni ella se creía sus palabras.

me parece q estás un pokito celosa, no? No entiendo porqué si yo siempre te dejé bien clarito q la única q me gusta sos vos. Y a todas no les puedo decir lo mismo pq ese pijama es tuyo y solo te queda bien a vos- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Anna ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cada vez se estaba derritiendo más ante la sonrisa del chico y sabía q en cualkier momento iba a hacer una locura. Es por eso q dijo:

basta, ándate de la cama. Dormí en el piso, andá con los otros, no me importa. Pero conmigo no dormís.

Lo siento pero esta es mi cama. Además dudo q los otros chicos me acepten de buena manera si voy a interrumpirles justo en este momento.

está bien, perfecto, entonces la q se va soy yo- levantándose y saliendo de ese lindo abrazo en el q estaban.

Bueno, pero tené cuidado, pq en la oscuridad pueden haber cosas feas, no quiero q te pase nada- dijo él tratando de contener la risa.

no me hagas reír. Por favor. No creo en fantasmas- dijo ella haciéndose la superada.

Sacó la manta de la cama y se acostó en el suelo. Todo estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, todo estaba oscuro y ella se ponía nerviosa pq, aunq no iba a admitirlo, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Sí, tenía 16 años y le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero no solo miedo, pánico, y ese sentimiento al estar en el suelo, sola, se intensificaba.

Por eso se levantó otra vez y se acercó a Remus, q otra vez se hacía el dormido, pq sabía q ella iba a regresar a los aposentos. Le dijo a Lupin:

tst…Lupin…tst…estás despierto?- dijo ella suavemente

Mmm…q pasa?- dijo él poniendo voz de dormido

Lo q pasa es q..q ..eh..el piso está frío y me voy a resfriar y dsp no voy a poder cumplir todas las prendas y eso…por eso quería volver a la cama- dijo nerviosa

Ahh..Así q solo lo haces pq el piso está frío y no querés resfriarte – dijo él con tono burlón

sssi ssi, obvio, pq lo haría sino? Eh? Eh?- dijo ella cada vez más nerviosa.

pues hay dos opciones…o m extrañas y no aguantás no tenerme a tu lado…o tenés miedo de estar solita en la oscuridad- dijo él suspicazmente

Yo? Tener miedo? Por favor! No me hagas reír – dijo muy mal disimulada

eso quiere decir q me deseás?- con una gran sonrisa en su boca

no! No! Tampoco! Ya te dije q sólo no me quiero resfriar. Bueno puedo acostarme o no?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

Si, por supuesto. Todo lo mío es tuyo.- y le hizo un lugar en la cama. – aunq me parece mejor q te dé la espalda así no desconfías - y así se dio vuelta dejando a Anna un poco apartada.

La chica empezó a preocuparse. Tenía miedo de estar sola. Ella siempre dormía con su muñequito, abrazada a él, pq sino se ponía nerviosa y paranoica y no se podía dormir. De repente, sin previo aviso, empezó a llorar, y aunq trató de no hacerlo fuerte, Remus se dio cuenta pq le dijo:

Q te pasa? Pq llorás? Tranquila…no pasa nada…no hay nada…no tengas miedo- dijo él tranquilizándola

yo yo…cómo sabés q tengo miedo?- dijo avergonzada

Cuando a alguien le gusta mucho un hobbie lo practica mucho…mi hobbie es conocerte, mirarte, saber todo sobre vos, por eso sé q lo q más te aterra es dormir solita, sin protección.

No..no se lo digas a nadie…por favor por lo q más quieras, me da mucha vergüenza…hago lo q quieras, pero no lo digas- cada vez lloraba más y se sentía peor.

shhh, tranquila- dijo él mirándola a los ojos y haciéndole una caricia en su cara- jamás podría traicionarte. Pero no tenés pq sentirte así, pq no estás sola, ya no más. Déjame estar a tu lado y q no te sientas sola nunca más.

yo no puedo. La última vez q quise q me protejan, terminé más lastimada. No quiero q vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

no va a volver a pasar, lo juro. No podría, sos demasiado para mí. No te podría dejar sufrir, antes me muero. Confía en mí.

no es eso, es q no estoy segura. Además, tenés a tantas chicas q te quieren, tantas q darían todo por vos, más lindas, por qué a mí?

Pero es q no entendés. A mí no me importa lo superficial, aunq vos sos muy bonita, pero además, yo busco en una chica personalidad, alegría, diversión…q me haga sentir feliz en todo momento, seguro, q me demuestre q estoy vivo. Y todo eso solo vos lo lográs en mí. Sólo con vos me siento completo. No me importa q haya muchas chicas q quieran estar conmigo, porq ellas solo quieren tener otro más en su lista, su momento de gloria y nada más; sólo quieren utilizarme. En cambio vos sos distinta; no me importa q todas las chicas del mundo me pidan de salir, si sólo con una sonrisa tuya me siento en el aire. Por favor te pido, decime q no me querés, q no me querés a tu lado, q no sentiste nada con el beso de antes, y yo te juro q te dejo en paz y no vuelvo a acercarme a vos. Atrévete a desafiar a tus sentimientos, y engañarte a vos misma si querés y decime q me vaya, y yo no solo desaparezco de tu vida sino q no volvés a saber más nada de mí. Pero si lo hacés, si me rechazás, decímelo mirándome a la cara.

Anna lo escuchó con mucha atención y cuando terminó no pudo emitir sonido. Estaba muy sorprendida. Era la primera vez q un chico la hacía sentir tan especial, q la hacía sentir querida y única. Es por eso q ella le respondió:

jamás podría decirte q no, jamás podría rechazarte, porque dependo de vos, porque me derrito ante tu mirada, me mata tu sonrisa, me siento débil ante tus peticiones, no me resisto a tus besos…porque sos todo para mi, porque sos demasiado para mi. Pero yo no te merezco, no merezco todo ese amor q me dedicás, no merezco todo lo q hacés por mí cada día. Vos necesitás a una chica q pueda estar a tu nivel, no como yo. Soy poca cosa para vos.

pero q cosas decís! Vos sos todo lo q yo necesito, sos todo lo q yo quiero! Déjame decidir a mí q es lo mejor para mi mismo, y vas a ver q felices q somos los dos.

Y sin más se acercó a los labios de la chica y le dio el beso más dulce q Anna haya recibido jamás. Fue lento, sabroso, tierno, especial. Luego de ese beso ya a Anna no le quedaron más dudas de q es lo q le decía su corazón, y no le importaban las consecuencias, sólo le importaba el ahora, ese momento de felicidad.

Remus le dijo: pero antes de q pueda decirte o mejor dicho preguntarte lo q quiero, tenés q saber una cosa. Un secreto, mi secreto, mi mayor temor, mi mayor castigo. Y si dsp de esto ya no querés compartir tu vida conmigo, lo comprenderé perfectamente, porque lo q yo más quiero es lo q vos más querés. Cualquier cosa q decidas la voy a entender.

Remus, no me asustes, q pasa? Q tienes?- dijo ella cada vez más ansiosa y preocupada

Anna, yo…yo soy…un…

Licántropo? Es eso lo q quieres decir?- dijo ella ya más tranquila entendiendo al fin cual era el problema del chico.

có…cómo sabes eso? Desde cuándo? Por qué? Por qué no me dijiste? Por qué no saliste corriendo? No estás asustada?- dijo él cada vez bajando más la cabeza.

Ella levantó su cara por la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Esa mirada penetrante q tenía la muchacha llegó a la mirada triste q tenía él y le dijo:

lo sé desde hace mucho, de casualidad una vez escuché a Dumbledore hablando con la enfermera sobre tu condición. Pensé q era mejor q no supieras q sabía, pensé q te asustarías al pensar q otra persona más sabía tu pequeño secreto. Y ahora te voy a decir otro secreto mío: por eso me enamoré de vos.

Ahora sí q Remus lo había escuchado todo. Es q esa chica estaba loca? Cómo iba a haberse enamorado de él por ser un licántropo?

no te entiendo. Eso es imposible. Todas las chicas se asustarían, hasta mi hermana me temía al principio. Cómo puede ser q a vos te guste?

no es q me gusta q seas licántropo, es solo q admiro la forma en q afrontas tu condición, la forma en q no te avergüenzas de lo q sos, y de cómo tus dos personalidades contrastan. Por un lado, un chico bueno, dulce, lindo, tierno. Y por el otro, alguien salvaje, con fuerza. Tengo q reconocer q me atrae la idea de conocer a un lobito más a fondo.- esto último lo dijo pillinamente.

Remus no creía lo q oía, pero sabía q esa chica realmente valía la pena. Luego de captar el último comentario, no puedo resistirse y le dijo:

mira q conocer a un lobo tiene sus consecuencias- y se tiró sobre ella salvajemente, pero a la vez sin lastimarla y le puso una sonrisa seductora q jamás había visto en Lupin.

parece q el lobito se está revelando, me gusta, me atrapa. Me parece q quiero escuchar tu pregunta q querías hacer antes.- dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona.

entonces, querés ser mi novia?- dijo el chico sin rodeos.

déjame pensarlo…SÍ!- y le dio un beso mucho más apasionado q el anterior.

Luego de un rato de "charlar" (N/A:se se…justo, dsp de decirle de ser la novia y teniendo a semejante bombón al lado van a charlar! ¬¬ jajaja…quiero a mi remussssss!!!!!), se quedaron dormiditos el uno junto al otro disfrutando de la compañía.

Y así fue q comenzaron estas historias de amor. Y aunque tuvieron deslices, peleas, nunca hubo parejas más felices y unidas como las de Sirius y Helen, James y Lily y Remus y Anna.


End file.
